When Danger Calls: Revamped ON HOLD
by oigal92
Summary: I'm redoing my story, hope you like the new version. Walker’s life get’s turned upside down after his daughter is kidnapped and his wife is shot and in a coma. Can he survive emotionally as well as physically? Can he find his daughter in time? Reviews plz
1. Chapter 1

**When Danger Calls**

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Life**

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Some characters are made up for my own entertainment and yours._

_Summary: Walker's life get's turned upside down after his daughter is kidnapped and his wife is shot and in a coma. Can he survive emotionally as well as physically? Can he find his daughter in time?_

_AN: I decided to revamp my story since I got some great ideas from reviews one biggest complaint I got was that the story was rushed. I agree after reading, not enough detail and stuff. You will notice that some things I have not changed, I hope you don't mind. So I hope you like the revamped version of "When Danger Calls"._

Walker had just gotten home from a long days work and was tired but to his four yr old daughter Angela that meant nothing so she ran to him. "DADDY, DADDY!!!!!!" "Hey sweetie, how's my little Angel?" Walker asked trying not to show his exhaustion. "Good daddy. Guess what today is?" Walker knew what that day was but asked "Monday?" "Nope, guess again." "Hmm…Oh I know, Friday, the last day of work for the week!" Walker said trying hard not to start laughing at his daughter's annoyed little face. "NO Daddy, my birthday!" "Oh right! How old are you?" "Daddy, I'm 4yrs old." Angela said trying not to get mad. Then Walker looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost time for the party. "You'd better go get ready; Uncle Trivette, Uncle Gage, and Aunt Sid will be here soon." "Yay!" Angela said running upstairs to get ready. Walker shook his head as he headed to the kitchen to find Alex.

He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek saying "Hey you, how's it going?" "Fine now that you're here, Angela is so excited that I need you to keep her occupied while I get things ready." said Alex kissing him back. Walker laughed and agreed to do it. "How about I take her down to the creek on the horse so she can swim?" "That's fine, just go." Alex said shooing him out of the kitchen after he tried to steal a snack.

Walker yelled up the steps "Angela, get your riding clothes on and grab your swim suit and I'll take you to the creek to swim." Right away he heard her scream for joy.

Ten minutes later Angela ran into Walker's arms and said "I'm ready Daddy." "Where's your swim suit?" Walker asked looking at her. "Underneath my clothes. Now lets go." Walker smiled and carried her into the kitchen to say goodbye to Alex.

Walker then picked up Angela and took her outback to saddle the horse. "Which horse do you want to take today?" "Amigo, please daddy?" Angela pleaded. "You heard her Amigo, get up let's go." Walker told Amigo quickly saddling the old horse.

Pretty soon they were riding (Angela riding on Amigo in front of Walker) and ended up at the creek. Walker helped Angela get into her swimming clothes then said "Stay close to edge so you don't drown." "Ok daddy." replied Angela heading for the creek. Walker then sat on a nearby rock and watched his daughter splash around and have fun.

Meanwhile Trivette, Gage, and Sid all arrived at the Walker house at the same time. "Hey you guys. How are you?" asked Alex hugging them. "Good Alex, how about you?" "Good, Walker took Angela swimming at the creek." "Great, Gage and I will head over there then. Are you coming Sid?" "No Trivette, I'll stay with Alex." "Ok." said Trivette walking out the door but stopped when Alex said "Tell Walker it's time to head back, dinner's about ready." "Will do." said Trivette sneaking a snack.

When Trivette and Gage rode up on Walker's horses Angela ran to Trivette saying "Hi Uncle Trivette." "Hello there sweetie. Walker, Alex said it's time to head back." "Ok Trivette thanks. Angel, get your clothes on and let's go."

After they got back and ate, they talked for a while and let Angela open her gifts. Trivette got her a doll that talked, Sid got her a necklace, and Gage got her a kitten named Fluffy. Angela screamed with delight at the sight of Fluffy. Walker grinned at Angela then looked at Gage and gave him an evil thank you. "Oh my gosh, we'd better go before we over do our welcome." Sid said quickly getting up after looking at her watch everyone else following suit.

After everyone said goodbye and left Alex asked Walker "Honey, would you mind going to the store for milk?" Right away Walker's Cherokee set in and he felt something was wrong. "Why?" asked Walker not wanting to alarm her. "Because I used the last of it when I made ice cream and Angela likes to have some in the mornings and I like it in my coffee." "I will in the morning." "Walker, what's with you? I need it, now!" "Fine, no need to get mad." Walker said as he got his coat on, said goodbye to Angela and left, not knowing that that would be the last he sees his daughter for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Angela? Alex?**

When Alex was getting Angela ready for bed she went to pull a nightgown off a hanger and the whole bar fell out of the closet sending Angela's clothes flying. Angela laughed hysterically while Alex looked at the bar and the now messy room. She sighed and told Angela ""Remind me to have daddy fix that in the morning." "Ok mommy. Are you mad at daddy?" "No sweetie, daddy was just being stubborn and it got on my nerves." replied Alex. Angela nodding her head in agreement. Just then a crash was heard coming from downstairs. "Mommy?" "Its ok sweetie." replied Alex just as a man wearing a face mask entered the bedroom. Alex quickly grabbed the bar from the closet and whacked the man on the head and yelled "Angela run!" as she called Walker.

Meanwhile Walker stopped by at Trivette's house to talk to him so they were both at the truck when the truck phone rang. "Walker" said Walker. "Walker!" "Alex? What's wrong?" asked Walker getting worried. Then he heard Alex yell "Put her down!" then there was a gun shot and he could hear Angela screaming then the phone went dead. "Trivette, the girls are in trouble." Right away Trivette hopped in the truck and called 911 as Walker sped towards the house.

When they got there they saw the window was broken and they immediately ran into the house. Walker found Alex with a gunshot wound. Walker stayed with Alex and held her hand until the paramedics got there. "Honey, did you see where Angela went?" asked Walker. "No, he had her, I heard something like she was fighting, maybe she got away, please Walker, tell me she got away." "I don't know sweetie, either way we'll find her." replied Walker just as Alex started passing out.

Meanwhile Trivette called Sid and Gage and they were there just as the paramedics arrived. When the Paramedics arrived Walker went in search of Angela thinking that she got scared and hid. But when they couldn't find her they realized that she was kidnapped.

Gage and Sid agreed to go with Alex to the hospital while Walker and Trivette tried to find Angela.

**Angela.**

Right after her mommy assured Angela that everything was ok a big man with a mask came in. Her mommy hit him and called her daddy but then Angela saw her mommy get shot and immediately yelled for her daddy. The man crushed the phone and grabbed her and went down to his van, tied her up, gagged her, blind folded her, and threw her in the van causing her to break her arm.

Now he was throwing her down four steps causing her to break her leg and she got a concussion from hitting the wall.

She didn't understand what she had done to get this kind of discipline. But she just sat there crying for her daddy and crying from pain.

**Rangers.**

"Trivette, most likely I'll get a phone call, so set up a trace to my phone." "You got it." Trivette said getting on his phone to get it.

Sure enough ½ hr later Walker got a call. "Walker." "Ranger Walker, how nice to talk to you again." "Who is this?" "I'm insulted you don't even remember me from when you put me in jail 5yrs ago. Maybe this will jog your memory. _"You'll regret this Walker." _Remember?_"_ "Boomer, what are you doing out?" "Never mind about that, the point is I have your girl. You want her?" "Put her on the phone." "No way, you have 2days to transfer a quarter of a million bucks to my account #5281. You got it?" "If you hurt her then…" "Oh, a little too late for that. I think I broke her arm." And with that he hung up. Walker hung up and asked "Did you get it?" "Not quite, he's in this area, but beyond that it's untraceable." said Trivette pointing to a wide area on a map.

**Hospital. **

"Doctor how is she?" asked Gage standing up. "Well, the bullet barely missed her heart, we've done all we can. The rest is up to her." Said the doctor then he left. "I'll call Walker."

**Rangers.**

When Walker heard about Alex he didn't know if he could do it. Find his daughter and be with his wife. But he knew that Alex would say "find Angela and make sure she's ok then see me." So Walker had Trivette run that bank account number but that account was untraceable too. So, they were at another dead end. Walker tried to think back to when he took Samuel Boomer down.

**Flashback. **

"Trivette, see what comes up on your computer for a Samuel Boomer, suspected of kidnapping, drug dealing, murder, I could go on if you want." Walker told Trivette as he emphasized the words drug dealing. "You think he is the one behind this operation?" asked Trivette typing in the name on the computer. "Yeah I do. Looking at the sketch our witness gave our sketch artist it looks a lot like Boomer." replied Walker. "Who is this Boomer?" Trivette threw another question at Walker. "A real bad man. He was doing all the stuff I told you plus some. CD and I took him down about 15yrs ago. Seems he is out." replied Walker. "Well, seems this guy has been busy. You're right, he was released a year ago. Ever since then he has been on America's Most Wanted for Drug Trafficking, dealing to underage kids, murder, kidnapping, ECT." Trivette told Walker not looking up from his computer.

After days of searching places Walker managed to find him in an old abandoned warehouse. He and Trivette sent him back to jail and he never heard from him until now.

**End of Flashback.**

**Rangers.**

"Trivette, check and see when he was released, will ya?" asked Walker. "He never was released. He escaped six months ago and is considered armed and dangerous. They were on his trail but he vanished a month ago, never turned up." Trivette said reading the info that popped up for Boomer. "That's what I thought. I'm going to go visit Dan Johnson see if he can come up with anything."

"Walker, let me guess, your guys found security tapes, are on their way to drop them off, and I have only a couple hours to find one guy that appears on all of them. Am I right?" asked Dan wheeling back to his desk with some files on his lap. "You wish, Dan. Not quite that simple. My wife has been shot and is at Methodist Hospital right now in a coma, the shooter escaped with my daughter and is now demanding one million dollars in less than 48 hours or he'll kill Angela." replied Walker his face showing anger and fear. "Oh Walker, I'm so sorry. What do you need from me?" asked Dan. "He made the mistake of giving me a bank account number to transfer the money to. But that mistake isn't huge considering it isn't traceable." replied Walker trying to look doubtful. "Leave that for me to decide. Whenever anyone says it isn't traceable I trace it." replied Dan shaking his head. "Thanks Dan, I thought you'd say that. The number is on here, I need it done in six hours or less." replied Walker with a grin as he left the room.

**Hospital.**

When Gage and Sid were finally allowed to visit Alex the nurse told them "Talk to her, we believe people in a coma can still hear and understand what you are saying." They thanked her and walked in the room. Sid gasped when she saw the condition that Alex was in. Gage quickly put his arm around her and slowly led her to a chair by the bed. Sid said "Hey Alex, it's Sid, Gage is here too." "Hey Alex." Gage greeted Alex as if she were awake. "Alex, you need to get better, Walker needs you, Angela needs you, and everyone needs you Alex. Please pull through." Sid told Alex through tears. Gage put his hand on Sid and said "You know Alex, for once Sid is right." That got a small smile come from Sid's face.

Right then Walker came in and patted Gage's back motioning for them to leave. Once he saw how bad Alex really was, reality hit him and a tear ran down his face. "Don't leave, Angela and I need you." He whispered in Alex's ear.


End file.
